The present invention relates to a ceiling-mounted luminaire.
Providing lighting onto a vertical wall is often done with a flood or reflector lamp that is positioned a distance from the wall and is directed at the wall to flood the wall with light. Typically such wall-flooding lights are ceiling mounted or suspended. One type of ceiling-mounted light uses a lens to improve the photometrics of the light source, typically by orienting a planar lens at an angle that projects the light diagonally toward the wall onto which the luminaire is attached. Wall-mounted lighting has also been used to provide lighting onto the wall surface, as well as to provide the surrounding floor area with light. Nevertheless, there remains a need to improve the lighting onto a sidewall, as well as to the surrounding floor area.